Where Have You Been?
by you-r-my-otp
Summary: Steve McGarrett spent most of his life thinking that his mother was dead. When Joe revealed that his mother was not dead, and was in fact Shelburne, he knew that was not the end. So when Emily stumbled into his home in the middle of the night demanding to see Doris McGarrett, Steve knows that he needs her to find out the truth. The truth about Shelburne is a whole other story.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my original characters.**

**Authors note: I just can't hold this in okay, it's been eating at me. Here goes...**

* * *

Steve McGarrett was nothing if not cautious, in fact being cautious had saved his life more times than he could count, being cautious had saved him from a broken heart, being cautious had saved him from almost being killed by his arch nemesis, but you know, another story another day. So when Steve's mother returned into his life after almost two decades and what felt like forever to the thirty-something lieutenant, Steve was very cautious about that. Doris was still his mother, yes he knew that, but he also knew that she was involved in something that went far and wide beyond their mother-son relationship, but something that was involved in thousands of lives and hundreds of murders.

Steve wasn't sure about what was going to happen when he returned home, yet again, to the land of Hawaii. He was returning to what he thought was his only true ohana, his team. But with him he brought he's mother, a woman who was supposed to mean so much to him... Oh how the tale was much larger than the truth. The first nights were awkward and rough, filled with vague explanations on his mothers behalf and long, detailed rants on his partners behalf. Steve was a quiet man, by choice and by nature, so when he was faced with problems he liked peace, quiet and god forbid a little alone time.

When things finally calmed down, and we're using the word calm extremely lightly here, Steve felt himself getting into a routine. He'd wake up in the morning, his mother would already be awake working away at some breakfast in the kitchen, he'd work out and then be at headquarters early as usual and his team would work a case as normal. He'd go out with Steve for fishing Tuesdays, as per normal and drive Danny's car way more than a normal friend should, he'd try keep up with Kono's crazy schedule and find appropriate times to hang out with her and avoid his mother as much as he possibly could without being rude and hurting her feelings.

One particular Tuesday, he returned home from spear fishing without Chin. It'd been hard and long, the guys filling the night with laughter, talk and beers. Without a catch, Steve had went the night without dinner and straight to bed in exhaustion. Five-0 had been running a tight ship, with Danny spending the majority of his spare time with his lawyer trying to keep Grace on the island, and maintain a relationship with Gabby, Steve was missing his best friend.

Steve knew every detail of his house backwards. Heck, he probably could find his way around the house blindfolded. He knew every sound the house made, he was becoming familiar with the sounds that his mother made and he was darn sure there was an intruder in his home. He was tossing and turning when he heard someone pick the lock on his front door, cautiously he sat up. Walking to the door of his bedroom, he made a quick check on his mother who was sound asleep, knowing that whoever it was wasn't anyone he was expecting or knew he got his body prepared to fight. Waiting by the top of the stairs, out of sight of the person who'd just entered the house.

The person stepped forward slowly, turning and shutting the door behind them slowly. Steve almost didn't hear it click... almost. The person let out a sigh of relief, Steve held his breath as he heard the person begin to walk up the stairs. Bracing himself, he put his hands out. The person had just reached the top step when Steve reached out and grabbed them. They moved quickly, placing their hands over Steve's and peeling his hands off their body, they twisted his hands until it began to sting. Steve was in fighter mode. The attacker let go of his hands, Steve looked confused for a second – they'd just let him go? Then the attacker kicked Steve's knee, sending him to the floor in pain.

Steve dragged the attacker down with him; in the darkness he could just about grab their skinny arms and place them on the ground. One blow to the eye shocked Steve for a moment, leaving him stunned, apparently a moment was the attacker needed because before Steve knew it, they had him pinned. Straddling him, their knees pinning his shoulders to the ground applying just enough pressure to hurt him and keep him still but not enough to make him cry out in pain and their hands were on the sides of his face. Steve glared at them.

"Who are you?" Steve spat out glaring at whoever it was, as far as he knew he was safe. Victor Hesse was dead, Wo Fat was behind bars, Joe was nowhere to be found. He had no enemies. But then he remembered. He was a SEAL, he always had enemies.

"You put up a good fight." A female voice surprised Steve. He'd been beaten... by a girl? Yeah, not a woman, a girl, the voice had to belong to a teenager. It was high but in a husky, I don't have a high voice way.

"I could arrest you right now." Steve threatened.

The girl lifted her knees off of Steve's shoulders, standing up, she walked down the hall to the light switch. Flicking it on, Steve saw her for the first time. She was tall, tall enough to look him in the eye without having to look up at him. She was black and thin with a large afro, probably twice the size of her head. Stunning hazel eyes stared back at him, a cocky smirk hung on her lips, her doll like figure was curvy and plump. She walked back over to him, he was still on the floor.

"You won't arrest me," She smirked, "here, I'll help you up." She said putting her hand out.

Steve took her hand, pulling himself up he looked at her. "Who are you?" He asked her again, this time using his authority voice. She was young, she'd give into it.

"Emily." She said smiling at him. "They call me Emily."

"Emily who?" Steve asked.

She shrugged, "No one really knows," she replied, "it doesn't hurt me if it doesn't hurt you. I'm here looking for somebody actually..." Emily trailed off eyeing Steve's body. He was shirtless and only in boxer shorts she smirked at him looking back at his eyes. "Doris?" She asked.

Steve froze, Doris... Doris McGarrett this girl, this annoying teenage girl that had stormed into his house, on a Tuesday night, fought him, and then mocked him was a part of the life his mother had led while away from him. And that made him want to know her, that made him want to know everything she knew about his mother. Because Doris' vague explanations were beginning to make him suspicious.

"How do you know my Mum?" Steve asked.

"Your mother?" Emily countered, "You must be Steve then, nice to meet you." She said putting her hand out.

Steve stared at her hand, then back at her face. "How do you know her?" He asked again.

"Rude." Emily said putting her hand in her pocket. "Look, if you're tired and cranky, I can come back in the morning." Emily said pointing at the door.

"How did you find her?" Steve asked.

"I do my research." Emily replied.

"We kept it secret." Steve said.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Emily asked stepping closer to him. "If you are, just say it."

"Who are you?" Steve asked.

"Nobody knows, not really." Emily shrugged.

Steve studied her for a minute, she stood there. Dressed in all black like a ninja, no makeup on her face, wide eyes full of misleading innocence, a half smile on her lips, staring into his eyes, hand on her hip, other in her pocket, and she was asking for his mother. So Steve decided that he wanted to know more.

"You, uh, where are you staying?" Steve asked.

"I don't know, I just got here – I don't stay one place too long." Emily sighed looking down.

"The guest rooms free." Steve said quietly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Emily asked.

"Sleep in the guest room, we can talk in the morning." Steve said in his normal voice.

"Fine, I'll sleep. But there's no guarantee I'll be here in the morning." Emily smiled winking at Steve and walking down the hallway, into the guest room like she owned the place.

Steve frowned looking down the hallway, "What just happened?" He asked himself.


End file.
